pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abzolugon
Abzolugon (pronounced Ab-ZOLL-oo-gon) is a dual-type Dragon/Ghost mythical Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, but it can be diffused into Impertogon, Palisaegon, and Exsonigon. Abzolugon is the master of the Status Quartet. Biology Physiology Gender differences Abzolugon is a genderless species. Special abilities Abzolugon is feared in legend as the indestructible embodiment of discord, pain, and suffering. Abzolugon is the only Pokémon capable of learning Finality, a Ghost-type attack that causes the target Pokémon to faint instantly. The move's accuracy increases by 5% each turn the target Pokémon is in battle. Behavior Because it was born of the pain and suffering yielded by the darkness in the hearts of people, Abzolugon does not possess a heart of its own and knows only destruction and chaos. Upon its emergence into the mortal realm after the fusion of Impertogon, Palisaegon, and Exsonigon, it will proceed to go on a blind rampage, laying waste to anything and everything in its path without mercy. Habitat The exact location where Abzolugon sleeps prior to the fusion of Impertogon, Palisaegon, and Exsonigon that allows it to cross into the mortal world to rain down destruction and chaos is unknown. It appears and begins its rampage wherever the fusion takes place. Diet Once captured, Abzolugon will eat Pokémon food like any other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Abzolugon starred alongside the other members of the Status Quartet in the nineteenth Pokémon movie. It was the only member of the Status Quartet that did not speak, even through the use of telepathy. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Other appearances Game data NPC appearances *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Destiny'' - Abzolugon serves as the main antagonist of the game. He is the first human to have ever been summoned to the Pokémon world, something that happened as the result of an accidental power surge in the Rivers of Life controlled by the three Sisters of Fate, Clothatia, Lachevita, and Atropotema. Abzolugon was corrupted by his lust for power, and he became a creature of pure evil who knew nothing but destruction. It was his goal to use the Rivers of Life to take control over both the Pokémon world and its symbiote, the human world from which he originated. However, Abzolugon was forced to clash with his three sons, who had entered the Pokémon world of their own free wills and had taken on the forms of Impertogon, Palisaegon, and Exsonigon in hopes of saving him. The three sons ended up defeating their father at the price of their lives, and Abzolugon vanished into oblivion. Several years later, his return becomes imminent, despite the brothers' earlier sacrifice. In hopes of stopping Abzolugon once and for all, the three Sisters of Fate summon another human to the Pokémon world. He becomes a Pokémon Guardian, and using the power of the resurrected three brothers, he manages to destroy Abzolugon before the destruction of the human and Pokémon worlds comes to pass. Pokédex entries Game locations In side games In events Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring By events Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia *Abzolugon shares its type combination with Giratina, the legendary Renegade Pokémon from Generation IV. **While Giratina is primarily Ghost-type, Abzolugon is primarily Dragon-type. Origin Name origin Abzolugon's name is a combination of the words "absolute" and "dragon." Category:Pokémon